1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a thin film transistor with the use of a droplet discharge method, and to a method for manufacturing a display device equipped with the thin film transistor.
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device with the use of a droplet discharge method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, pattern formation by a droplet discharge method (ink-jet printing) is applied to a field of a flat panel display, of which development is actively carried out. The droplet discharge method has a lot of advantages that a mask is unnecessary due to direct drawing, of applicability to a large-scaled substrate, of high a usage rate of materials, and the like; therefore, the droplet discharge method is applied for manufacturing an EL layer or a color filter, an electrode of a plasma display, and the like.
[Non-patent document 1]
T. Shimoda, Ink-jet Technology for Fabrication Processes of Flat Panel Displays, SID 03 DIGEST, pp. 1178-1181
In addition, a photolithography step is used in a general semiconductor process; however, when the photolithography step is used, a usage rate of a material is low, and furthermore, the step is complicated.